Setengah Menit
by rururei
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau tahu, setengah menit yang berharga itu, misalnya.


_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, setengah menit yang berharga itu, misalnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Kau sungguh ingin bernyanyi?"_

_Anko __sensei__, pelatih klub paduan suara itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam kepada seorang gadis di barisan paling belakang. Gadis bersurai panjang warna pirang itu terlihat canggung ketika menyadari seluruh tatapan di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. Wajahnya memerah. Dia setengah menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya seolah-olah dengan cara itu Anko __sensei__ tidak akan bisa melihatnya._

_"Tentu saja __sensei__, saya akan berlatih lebih giat."_

_Setelah menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Anko __sensei__ mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu dan memberi kode agar mereka berlatih kembali._

_Kali ini Ino merendahkan suaranya, berusaha agar dia tidak terlalu terdengar. Sesekali dia bahkan berpura-pura terbatuk kecil sambil melirik teman-teman di samping kanan kirinya. Mimpi apa dia sampai masuk klub paduan suara? Jangankan bernyanyi dengan teknik yang baik, dia bahkan tidak paham soal alto, meso, dan sopran. Paling-paling dia hanya bisa bernyanyi keras-keras dari kamar mandi. Karena itulah saat paling melegakan baginya adalah ketika Anko __sensei __berseru "Cukup!" dan latihan itu berakhir._

_Jadi kenapa dia mempersulit diri dengan masuk klub paduan suara dan merelakan diri ditegur begitu sering oleh Anko __sensei __karena banyak nadanya yang meleset?_

_Karena ada setengah menit yang berharga._

_Mereka melangkah keluar dari ruang musik, berjalan sendiri-sendiri atau berkelompok sambil membicarakan tentang lagu yang baru saja mereka pelajari. Semakin dekat pintu itu, jantung Ino makin berdebar. Dia memegang tali tasnya dengan canggung. Sesekali kepalanya tertunduk, tapi kemudian terangkat lagi._

_Inilah setengah menit itu._

_Ketika Ino berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan melihatnya berdiri di sana, di depan pintu. Dia masih sama dengan rambut kakunya yang diikat terlalu tinggi. Kali ini dia memegang stik drum dan sedang asyik sendiri memukul-mukulkan stik itu ke udara._

_Sepuluh detik._

_Ino sampai di sampingnya, benar-benar kaku dan hanya bisa meliriknya dengan ujung mata. Dia, seperti biasa, tidak menoleh sama sekali dan segera masuk ke ruang musik bersama teman-temannya begitu anggota klub paduan suara sudah keluar –yah, tentu saja Ino keluar paling akhir. Mereka biasa berlatih di sana dengan akses khusus langsung dari kepala sekolah. Tentu saja, band mereka sering menjuarai festival musik. Dalam novel-novel __teenlit__, posisi mereka semacam karakter pemain basket yang populer di sekolah. Begitulah._

_Dan karena mereka tidak satu kelas, tidak ada satu jalan pun bagi Ino untuk bisa mengenalnya._

_Apalagi si rambut nanas itu._

_Gitaris, keyboardis, penulis lagu band itu, dan kadang-kadang juga bermain drum._

_Nara Shikamaru._

_Dalam mimpi yang manapun, berpapasan di depan pintu ruang musik dengannya sudah cukup berharga untuk Ino._

_._

_._

_._

Entahlah dia harus senang atau tidak.

Hari ini latihan berakhir lebih cepat karena Anko _sensei_ ada urusan mendadak. Tapi baru saja dia mendapat teguran lebih banyak dibanding biasanya. Lama kelamaan dia merasa Anko _sensei_ bisa saja mengeluarkannya dari klub itu. Maka ketika ruang musik sudah kosong, dia masih berdiri di sana menghadapi partitur lagu yang terlihat begitu rumit bagi otaknya yang buta musik.

"Baiklah."

Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mulai berlatih. Baru satu bait. Dia berhenti karena merasa ada yang salah.

"Tidak... Tidak... Harusnya nadanya bukan seperti itu."

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi sambil bersenandung. Berkali-kali. Sesekali dia menatap langit-langit, seperti mencari inspirasi.

"Ah... bukan begitu!"

Dengan kesal dia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil membuang kertas di tangannya. Ketika itu Ino mendengar suara tawa kecil. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kau benar anggota klub paduan suara?"

Ino terperangah. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau mulutnya setengah terbuka.

_Dia_ ada di sana, dengan rambutnya yang diikat tinggi, bersandar di pintu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kau benar anggota klub paduan suara?"

Shikamaru mengulangi pertanyaannya. Wajahnya menyeringai. Sepertinya dia baru saja benar-benar tertawa.

Jadi sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana?

"Oh... eh... itu..."

Ino bahkan kehilangan kemampuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Padahal itu hanya _yes/no question. _

Shikamaru melangkah masuk, memungut kertas yang dilempar Ino ke lantai. Dia mengamati kertas itu sejenak sebelum mengulurkannya kepada Ino.

"Lagu ini tidak terlalu sulit."

Dia tersenyum.

Ino menerima kertas itu, masih dengan setengah sadar. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru tersenyum. _Padanya._

"Oh," kali ini Ino sudah sadar, "Ya, aku sedang berlatih... lebih keras."

Dia menunduk lagi. Shikamaru tertawa.

"Ya... tadi aku lihat."

Matilah.

"Kau mau latihan? Aku sudah mau pulang."

Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa berani menatap Shikamaru lagi. Kemudian dia mengambil tasnya dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Tapi suara itu menghentikan tangannya di gagang pintu.

"Eh, tunggu..."

Benarkah Shikamaru memanggilnya? Tentu saja. Hanya ada mereka di ruangan itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ada bunga-bunga imajiner berjatuhan di atas kepala Yamanaka Ino.

.

**END**

.


End file.
